Eat Your Heart Out
by Panda Rogue
Summary: Naruto is the new kid at Nawaki High School and tries to banish the dark voice in his head. All the while two other students have their eyes on him. One with hatred the other with passion. Can Naruto make it through the drama of high school?


**A/N**: Another story! *pulls at hair* When will the torture end! Too many ideas, too many urges! Too much boredom! That's what causes it! Boredom! I have nothing to do so I create knew stories! *sigh*

* * *

_-__**Naruto's Writings**__-_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking English"_

"_**Inner Self Speaking"**_

* * *

**Eat Your Heart Out**

**Prologue: Arrival of Sunshine**

He watched the rain pelt the window of the train car and sighed. It was so dreary and only made his bad mood worse. And being in a bad mood was unusual for him, but his crotchety old godfather had lit a spark on his quick temper; which wasn't good for him 'cause now he had to spend four fecking hours stewing in his own anger. As soon as he got a signal on his cell-phone that old man was going to get an earful from him. But for now he had to kill three hours and thirty minutes somehow… He could go find someone to annoy, nah, that wouldn't satisfy him enough. With a hissed sigh he stood and grabbed his bag from the luggage rack overhead to practically throw it at the seat then plop down next to it.

"Stupid Ero-sennin. I'll kick his ass next time I see him. I swear to Kami," he snarled as he unzipped the backpack and dug around in it.

Pushing aside a few manga and his cell-phone charger he found what he was looking for. His iPod and the black notebook that held a story that he was working on. It was a good opportunity to work on it. Grabbing a pen from a side pocket he tossed the bag to the floor to sit in the seat and stretch out his long legs on the cushioned bench. Putting the ear-buds in his ear he turned it on and picked one of his favorite bands, Screw, and pressed play to settle back and open the book to quickly skim what he had before chewing on the end of his pen prior to placing the end to the white paper and begin to write what came to him….

_-__**The shadows were swirling around him in a never-ending dance, their lullaby like songs entrancing him deeply. He felt fear deep within his body but his heart and soul were as calm as morning water. He knew the shadows meant no harm, they were lonely; they needed a master. Someone to command them and play with them. They had been lonely for so long. And so had he. An orphan since birth Akinobu had always been alone.**_

"_**I would love to be your master little ones," he whispered softly.**_

_**Soft voices answered him, "We thank you young master. We thank you greatly!"**_

_**The shadows nuzzled him lovingly, making him chuckle as they lifted him into the air, creating wings of black for him and allowing him to soar across the evening sky like an angel. Two of his wishes had come true. One: He now had a family and Two: he was flying. He could feel the happiness of the shadows as they set him down next to a great beautiful lake, its waters rippling slightly from the inhabitants. The dark blue waters seemed so inviting that he couldn't help but touch it with a curious finger. It was chillingly cold. Looking up at the full moon he sighed. He wished his old friend was here to see all this with him.**_

"_**If only you hadn't died in that fire Kaimu. I know you would love this lake," he said softly, his breath rippling the waters.**_

_**A deep chuckle behind him alerted him to someone's presence and he quickly stood to spin on his heel to face the newcomer. Messy white hair and blue eyes as deep as the ocean with skin like ivory. A gasp left Akinobu's lips as he looked at the living dead. It couldn't be.**_

"_**Kaimu? You're alive?"**__-_

A hand shook his shoulder gently, rousing him from his sleep. His eyes snapped open, instantly noticing that the train had come to a stop. He looked up at the woman who had a little smile on her face and he blushed. Seems he'd fallen asleep again. He hated it when people found him sleeping; they tended to find him "adorable" as Ero-sennin liked to teasingly put it before his face met with a hard surface.

"Sir, we have arrived at Hashirama Station. It is time to leave. Your luggage is waiting outside with a station guard so it is not stolen," she informed.

Naruto smiled up at her brightly. "Thank you ma'am. I greatly appreciate it."

The brunette blushed deeply and bowed in respect to leave hurriedly, leaving a chuckling blond in her wake. Quickly Naruto put away his stuff and hefted the bag on his shoulder to sulk out of the room and down the hall and off the train.

As soon as he was on the platform he squinted his eyes and looked up. The sun was out and shining brightly with wispy bits up white clouds floating around the pale blue canvas. Nodding to himself he tucked that description away for his story and gazed around looking for the station guard that was keeping an eye on his luggage. He spotted him just a few feet away next to a suitcase and a duffel bag; the rest of his stuff was on its way to the address of his new guardian. Yes he had brought everything he owned from his toothbrush to his manga collection; as if he'd trust his god-father with anything. Hah, he'd have to be crazy to do that. Then again… He snorted before smiling and bowing slightly at the man who bowed back.

"Thank you for watching my stuff. I didn't realize I'd fall asleep," he apologized, scratching the back of his head.

The man chuckled and shrugged. "It's alright kid. Happens to me too."

With that the man walked away to make sure no one was causing trouble for the station. Sighing deeply Naruto leaned over to grab his stuff before making his way for the nearest exit. The sooner he got out of this annoying place the better he thought as the train's whistle rent the air and made him grit his teeth. Oh yeah, Jiraiya was definitely going to get it. No matter what.

Exiting Hashirama Station Naruto looked around for the spot that he had been told to wait at. People passed him, giving him curious looks. Maybe because they had never seen a natural blond before, Naruto snickered at the thought. It could be true since everyone else had black or brown hair. With some odd colors mixed in.

"Look at that boy there Kaede. Isn't he cute?" A little simpering voice floated towards him and he glanced towards the source.

Two women, mostly likely twenty, were gazing at him. Their hair was long and flowing and of a deep brown, appearing almost black with green eyes. Naruto guessed they were twins they looked so similar.

"Oh yeah Kairi. He is definitely on the 'Hot List,'" the other one, Kaede, gushed.

They giggled and Naruto smirked inwardly. Deciding to finally give in to the teasing side of himself. Turning he strode up to the two with a slight grin on his face, knowing very well that the two were watching his hips sway ever so slightly. Ero-san always said he had a slight girlish figure with being so lean, so why put it to waste? He approached the twins and allowed a look of nervousness to become his mask.

"Um, hello. Could you help me? I'm new here and a bit lost," he asked, making his eyes a bit watery so they would sparkle in the sun.

Kaede and Kairi blushed fiercely and nodded. "Sure where do you need to go?"

Naruto made a point to dig desperately in the pocket of his shorts looking for the piece of paper that had the address, though he knew it by heart. After a second he stopped the search and looked down at his feet sadly.

"I can't find the paper I had the address written on. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay. Do you at least remember the street name?" Kaede asked.

Naruto looked up and scrunched his face cutely as he feigned thinking. "Uh…someplace called Memorial Park?"

"Oh we know where that is!" Kairi exclaimed, the other nodding in excitement.

"Yeah why don't we just take you there? It's a long walk."

Naruto smiled brightly and looked at them with big eyes. "Really? You two are so nice!" He exclaimed happily.

The two blushed even more and giggled as they led him to their jeep and put his stuff in the back despite his protests. Soon he was sitting in the back seat listening to what the twins said were SuG. They sounded alright to him, nothing that he would go and buy though probably. The windows were rolled down as the summer wind rushed in and fluffed his shoulder length messy hair, the sun catching it and making it shine. Fifteen minutes later he was climbing out of the vehicle repeatedly thanking the two.

Kairi and Kaede had climbed out of the jeep to help him get his stuff. Soon it was time for goodbyes. Naruto bowed deeply.

"Thank you very much. I don't know what I would've done without you," he smiled.

The twins smiled brightly and bowed back. "It's quite alright. We were happy to help," they said in unison.

Naruto grinned his signature smile, eyes squinted hand scratching the back of his head. He gazed softly at the two and stepped towards them to kiss them each on the cheek.

"Thank you Nee-sans."

The two promptly blushed and hugged him. They detangled from him and Kairi pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to scribble something down before handing it to Naruto.

"This is our cell-phones', home phone, and address if you ever want to hang out," Kaede explained at Naruto's confused look.

Naruto looked at them, genuinely surprised. No one had ever been this nice to him. Sure back in Myōbokuzan his tutor Iruka was nice; but not everyone else. He looked up at them, a true smile on his face now to whisper, "Thank you."

The twins smiled and nodded to hug him again saying "goodbye" and "don't forget about us" then they hopped in the jeep and were gone. Leaving Naruto to stand there to tuck away the paper in his pocket as a sudden thought hit him and he scowled.

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten!

'_That old frog is going to fecking get it!'_ He shouted in his mind.

He pulled his cell from his pocket, smiling evilly when he saw that it had five bars, to flip it open and press speed dial then 2. Putting it up to his ear he listened to it ring.

1….

2….

3….

4….

5….

"'Hello?'" Came a cautious voice.

"YOU GODDAMN OLD PERVERTED FROG!" Naruto screamed into the receiver.

He felt fully satisfied when he held a yelp and a crash. Noticing that people were staring he smiled shyly and pointed at the phone.

"Silly Uncle. Forgot to give me to the keys to the apartment before leaving on his business trip," he chuckled.

The crowd nodded, some chuckling in understanding, as they went about their business. Knowing that no one would bother him now he started to pay attention to what Jiraiya was saying.

"'…Naruto please listen to me. I didn't want to send you away but I had to."

"Oh really Ero-sennin? Tell me a good reason and maybe I'll stop yelling," Naruto hissed vehemently.

There was a deep sigh on the other end. "'I sent you away to see if Kyuubi would stop appearing.'"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Kyuubi…. How had he forgotten? Naruto nodded to himself, feeling guilty about his misplaced anger.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya. I shouldn't have blown off at you like that," he apologized.

He heard Jiraiya chuckle softly. "'It's okay brat. You didn't know and I didn't tell you even though I should've. I mean come on. I basically sent you to a foreign place with no explanation.'"

Naruto smiled slightly. "Yeah. I got someone help me to get to the Memorial Park. Two cute girls. They were really nice. And they wouldn't have been interested in you. They like cute boys like me," Naruto chuckled.

"'You live to torment me don't you?'"

"Yes."

"'Okay kid. Well I gotta go. Don't forget, the guy you're waiting for has silvery hair, a mask over his lower face, and a band of cloth over his left eye.'"

"I know I know. And he tends to be late and likes to tease and say 'Maa Maa.' Anything else?" The blond huffed.

"'Nope. Just be careful. Kakashi can protect you but there's only so much he can do to help you. The rest you must do yourself.'"

'_Stupid Kyuubi. If only he would go away.'_

"Yeah. I'll try my hardest. I promise Jiraiya."

"'Good. I'll talk to you later.'"

"Bye Uncle."

He heard a chuckle then the line was disconnected. Naruto knew Jiraiya would be pleased that he had been called Uncle; something that only happened when Naruto was grateful to him. Feeling happy with himself he hopped up onto the stone wall to wait for his new guardian and meditating to calm his mind.

Nearly two hours later he still sat there on the stone wall, ear-buds plugged in his ears and preventing any other sound to enter as he stared at the cars passing by. The music of Mindless Self Indulgence rang in his ears as he subconsciously bobbed his head to the beat of _My World_, softly singing the lyrics to himself.

_Everybody wants a piece of my world  
Everybody wants to get in my pants  
Everybody wants a piece of my world  
Why they wanna go, I do not know_

Everybody wants a piece of my world  
Everybody wants to suck my wikiwiki  
Everybody wants a piece of my world  
Why they wanna go, I do not know

"_**Maybe you should just walk on. Explore. The guy's already an hour late and counting. Why not say fuck it and have some fun."**_

Naruto hissed under his breath at that deep little voice echoing from the back of his mind as his heart began to pound against his ribs. He really hated that voice, ever since the day he discovered it in his childhood.

'_Go the hell away. I was sent here in hopes that you would go away!'_ He snarled at the presence.

His only answer was an evil chuckling and Naruto couldn't help but shiver. Was his other side going to ruin things for him here too? He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

'_My will is my own. My will is my own. My will is my own.'_

He chanted his mantra in his mind, hoping to calm his frantic heart. And gradually his racing organ slowed to a more acceptable pace and he was able to breathe normally, but he remained hunched over his body still quivering slightly. He desperately hoped that he could get rid of that existence. He didn't want it to ruin anything else. It had already hurt so many; including Jiraiya and Iruka. He didn't want to hurt his precious people anymore, it pained him to see those he cared for bleed by his own hand.

A hand on his knee made him yelp and jump, his head shooting up as he swayed to catch his balance that he suddenly lost; his ear-buds falling out as he stared into a single black-grey eye that curved into an upside down U.

"An angel wearing orange. You must be Uzumaki Naruto," a husky voice reached his ears.

Naruto realized that the man before him was talking to him and that he was the very man that would be his guardian. He allowed a practiced smile lift the corner of his lips upwards.

"Yeah I'm Naruto, stupid pervy-sage saying I'm an angel. You must be Hatake-san."

The man chuckled, "please just Kakashi is fine."

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Hmm…Okay Kakashi-sensei."

"Sensei?"

"I smell chalk on you and cafeteria food," Naruto grinned. "I have a good sense of smell."

Kakashi nodded. He had indeed heard about 'dear little Naru-chan' from that old pervert Jiraiya. Knew just about everything about him; from any complications during birth to the fact that he was a junior in high school. But he would admit to himself that he had no clue as to why Jiraiya sent the blond here. Jiraiya said it was to get the enigma away from the country-side and see new things. But he knew there was something more to it, yet he would keep his mouth shut and let it come out on its own.

"Well, introductions are over now. Wanna go to your new home? All your stuff arrived before I left so I went ahead and put the boxes in your room."

Naruto jumped down from the wall and glanced sideways at Kakashi. "Really? I feel that there's more to it then you let on."

Kakashi gazed down at the sixteen year old and huffed. "Be that as it may it's none of your business. Come on get in the car."

Naruto laughed and picked up his duffel bag while Kakashi grabbed the suitcase to follow him to a sleek black Corvette ZR1 that was parked at the curb and still running. The blond couldn't help but be impressed as he gazed at the purring creature of such beauty. Then again he didn't know the first thing about cars really. Sure he could point out certain models, but that knowledge was very very limited. He kept himself to his writing. Creating worlds was what he was best at. Kakashi tossed the stuff in the trunk and slammed the lid to slide into the driver's seat as Naruto got in next to him.

"This is a sweet ride Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Thanks, I worked my ass off to get it."

Naruto laughed at that as his guardian gunned the motor and they peeled out of the parking spot with a roar.

Kakashi looked sideways at the blond ray of living sunshine thinking about how the next few months were going to carry out. Hopefully okay, 'cause he had been warned about the temper. From the email he had gotten Naruto needed to make a new life for himself since it was impossible to do it in Myōbokuzan now according to Jiraiya. And from the looks of it the kid deserved it; he could see the light shadows beneath those baby blues and that he seemed a bit underfed. He sighed; he definitely had his work cut out for him.

'_Minato-sensei, please give me strength.'_

He pressed the gas and shot through a yellow light, a joyful whoop coming from his new charge. He couldn't help the little smile pulling at the corners of his lips; maybe the boy would find a new life. Within minutes they were pulling up to an apartment complex and Kakashi turned the car off with a flick of his wrist to climb out of the Corvette, swinging the keys on his index finger playfully. Naruto smiled and bounded to the trunk as Kakashi popped it open and tossed it to him. The boy was bouncing around happily and babbling about everything around him. Though he was surprised that there was no questions aimed at him as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"So no questions?" Kakashi asked looking back at the blond that was looking around with attentive eyes.

He could see wisdom and knowledge in those depths as they approached his apartment door and he unlocked it to stride on in and drop the stuff inside and slip out of his shoes. Naruto followed him in and repeated the process, though he didn't dispose of his backpack.

"Nope. Just when do I start school?"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. "When do you want to start?"

The answer shocked him. "As soon as possible if that's okay?"

Jiraiya never told him that the boy liked school, but he nodded. "Yeah, how about Wednesday? Because I have to get you registered into Nawaki High."

Naruto nodded and dropped his bag down to dig open it and dig around inside for a moment before pulling out a thick folder.

"Here's my file. Everything's in there. Birth certificate to medical files."

Kakashi took the folder from his tanned hand stunned that the boy was so prepared. He carefully flipped open the folder and skimmed through the information, nodding to himself.

'_Everything's here. In fact it's only twelve; my break will be over soon. I can go ahead and fill out the papers. And bring them home for Naruto to sign anything that needs his signature and take them back to the school afterwards.'_

"Thank you Naruto. I'm sorry I was late but I was in school and came over on my break. I wasn't told when you would arrive. You know Jiraiya…"

Naruto chuckled, "yeah, forgets the small details."

"Yes well seeing as my breaks almost over I need to get. Food's in the fridge so just make yourself at home."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi ruffled his hair. "My phone number is next to the home phone along with other numbers in case you get confused or, god forbid, you burn the place down. But from the looks of it you're a good kid. So I'll be on my way. I'll bring your textbooks and other supplies home when I get off work. Kay?"

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled and slipped on his shoes to leave. Soon Naruto heard the roar of a well-kept engine as Kakashi pulled out of the lot with practiced ease. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding and looked around taking in his surroundings. The place was simple- wooden floors with mismatched rugs and a worn black leather couch and matching chair with a stained wooden coffee table. There was an entertainment center placed up against the wall, including a widescreen TV, DVD player, and a multitude of DVDs. Traveling to the kitchen he saw it was a mix of chrome appliances and wood counters. Going down the hall he looked into the bathroom, not much there, and finally found his bedroom opposite the bathroom.

Going back for his stuff in the living room he picked up his stuff and went back to his room to push open the door with his foot. Putting down his stuff he quickly counted the boxes twice to make sure everything really was there. He scowled when he noticed that everything was put around all hodge-podge which he didn't like. With a soft curse he began to sort his stuff- clothes with clothes, books with books, and such. Done with sorting the boxes he glared at them before digging into his clothes.

After an hour of hard work everything was in its place. He'd have to thank Kakashi for the bookcase and desk that were situated in a corner nest to the closet that now held his jeans and winter clothes plus the suitcase and duffel bag. All his other clothes were in the dresser on the other side of the room. His bed was sit under the only window in the room and was dressed in orange and black his two favorite colors. He gazed fondly at the little fox plushie that sat proudly on his pillow.

Iruka had gotten it for him in his youth. Back when he had next to nothing. And he would never get rid of it.

"There, just like home," he mumbled with a grin.

Then his eyes were caught by the rolled up posters lying eagerly on his bed and a smile burst on his face, threatening to split his face in two.

Ten minutes later five posters were hung perfectly on the walls with a sixth one over his bed. The sixth one was his favorite, a silhouette of a young boy with the shadow of a nine-tailed fox, all of the tails led to the boy's feet like a leash. Yeah he admitted it he had a liking for foxes, what was wrong with that. Everyone had their favorites and so did he. So anyone that didn't like it could go suck a toad.

With a satisfied sigh and a growling stomach, he exited the room to go to the kitchen. Not noticing the little shadow following him. Using his keen sense of smell he searched the whole kitchen for something appetizing to him. Finally he found it.

_Jackpot!_

A whole cabinet filled with Instant Ramen of various flavors ranging from chicken to spicy bone pork. He felt his mouth watering at the mere thought of ramen and quickly grabbed two chickens, setting about at a fast pace to cook them. He'd have to thank the Perv. Apparently he had told Kakashi-sensei his love for the yummy food.

And some people were amazed that he was so skinny.

They could thank high metabolism and exercise. That's what he thanked. And as he waited for the instructed five minutes he never saw the little shadow slink into the room and slip under the table, approaching him silently. Then just as he was about to pick up the two cups he felt something attack his back and he yelled out, his childhood rushing back to him.

"No! It wasn't me I swear! Please don't hurt me!" He begged.

Then he heard a soothing coo and a long snouted face covered in red-orange fur peered over his shoulder.

"Mina-kun! How'd you get here? I thought Ero-sennin was keeping you at home," Naruto exclaimed gently picking the fox up by the scruff of its neck to pull it close to his chest.

Mina was his closest friend, the one he told everything to, the one who never hurt him. Except for the first time they had met but Mina had been young and scared, his mother having been killed before his very eyes by a coyote. Naruto had been the one to save him at the tender age of six. Since then the two had become inseparable.

The little runt of a fox nuzzled him in happiness and Naruto figured that Kakashi had hid him in his bedroom, hoping that he would be a surprise. Too bad for him Mina was cunning and knew how to get out of places. Many would go as far as to say he was like a human, understanding just about anything that you told him.

"I'm so happy you're here Mina," Naruto chuckled weakly as he set the fox on the table to go get the ramen.

Mina yipped and bounced around, tail fluttering like a feather. Naruto laughed and grabbed a pair of chopsticks to sit down and place the streaming cups of noodles on the table.

"Careful Mina-kun it's hot," he warned.

Mina gave him a look that said "duh" before approaching the cup and seeming to blow on it as Naruto began to scoop up the noodles to blow on them once before slurping them up. Unlike others, Mina and he didn't have a sensitive tongue. Soon the food was finished and the empty cups were in the trash with the end result having Naruto lounging on the couch watching some cartoon on the TV. Mina was cuddled up in the crook off his arm and Naruto could feel the whole day come crashing down on him in waves and he felt tears burn at his eyes, but he closed them, pushing them back and forbidding them from falling. Mina whimpered and licked at his chin, trying to comfort him.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared into those ember colored orbs. "It's okay Mina. I just miss home is all. Surprising I know, but I do. I especially miss Sarutobi-jiji, Iruka-sensei, and Ero-sennin. They were the only ones that cared about him besides Mina. He curled up in a ball around Mina, who placed his head on Naruto's neck, and the two slowly fell asleep.

As the clock struck four o'clock there was a soft click as the front door was unlocked and Kakashi came in with a grunt. His arms weighed down by three bags of stuff for his new charge. Letting the stuff drop to the floor with a loud _thud_ he heard a whimper in reply and his head shot up to take in his surroundings, noticing that it was quiet except for the TV with was emitting low voices in the background.

'_Where's Naruto?'_ He thought worriedly.

Without bothering to remove his shoes he entered the apartment to glance into the living room. And there he was curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. A little smile formed on his lips as he turned to go get the stuff he had packed home.

"Kid must be tired," he whispered softly.

But a soft moan of fear stopped him in his tracks and made him turn back. Naruto had stretched out his face scrunched in obvious pain as he whimpered pitifully. The little fox that had arrived with the rest of the teen's stuff was whining and licking at Naruto's cheek, trying to comfort him.

Kakashi didn't think anything of it and was about to go about his business once again until a scream broke out in the room. Kakashi rushed to the boy's side and tried to sit him up only to have the kid thrash around in his arms and push at him desperately. His whole body was shaking in what Kakashi guessed was fear as the blonde's breathing quickened alarmingly. He was starting a hyperventilate.

"…I….didn't….it….please….no….Help….someone…" Broken words left the quivering lips and Kakashi had the feeling that Naruto was having a panic attack in his sleep.

Something that was extremely bad. Awake a panic victim could be calmed. In sleep it was much harder, much much harder. He gently shook Naruto's shoulder trying to wake him.

"Naruto it's just a dream. Come on wake up now."

He glanced at the fox that was pacing on the back of the couch before hopping onto the whimpering Naruto to bite on his ear allowing Kakashi to get a loud yelp in his ear as blue eyes flashed open. Cerulean depths were glazed over with sleep and some fear as they stared at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned thickly.

"Yes Naruto, it's me," he replied gently.

Naruto was apparently still disoriented and Kakashi made the parental decision that the blond could sign the papers later; for the moment the kid was fragile and needed to be handled as such. Carefully he grasped the boy under his arms and helped him stand, the fox dancing around their feet worriedly; nearly tripping him a couple times.

"I'm in Konoha…"

"Yes you're in Konoha. Come on now, let's get you in bed."

Naruto nodded and began to shuffle slowly forward, guided by Kakashi. Scowling to himself, Kakashi put it in his mind to call both Tsunade and Jiraiya. He needed to figure out what was wrong so he could be prepared for the future.

'_Damn you Jiraiya! Sending the kid here without telling me everything.'_

**(Meanwhile Back In Myōbokuzan)**

In the woods of Myōbokuzan that sat in the shade of the mountains, a broad-shouldered, white haired man known as Jiraiya shivered violently as an explosive sneeze left him.

'_Hmm, seems someone's not thinking kindly of me. I believe I'll stay away from the Bath House tonight.'_

He nodded to himself and went back to his notebook writing down ideas for his next story.

**(Konoha)**

Kakashi had finally got the boy tucked in bed with the fox keeping watch. Quietly he closed the door behind him and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell and dial a familiar number. After a few rings the contact answered.

"'Hello? This is Tsunade Senju," answered a soft, motherly voice.

"Hey Tsu-Tsu its Kakashi-"

"'I figured as much. Who else dares call me Tsu-Tsu.'"

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah I need to ask something about the new student enrolling into the school, Naruto."

"'Okay…what is it?'"

"Well he just had a panic attack in his sleep; luckily his pet woke him up. But I can't help but ask if you would look him over tomorrow during your break? I'm going to bring him to the school and give him a tour. Plus, although I barely know him, I'm worried."

There was silence on the other end before…

"'Wait! Do you mean Uzumaki Naruto of Myōbokuzan? Jiraiya's godson?'"

"Yes the very same."

Kakashi leaned against the kitchen counter. Wondering what was going on. He heard a tired sigh.

"Maa, maa Tsu-Tsu, what's wrong?"

"'Jiraiya didn't tell you did he?'"

"Back in Myōbokuzan Naruto was repeatedly abused; physically, emotionally, and mentally. I'm not sure if he was sexually abused though. Jiraiya didn't go into detail. But he basically lived on the streets since no family or orphanage would accept him. But I will check him over.'"

"Thanks for telling me Tsu-Tsu. I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Don't be late Hatake.'"

Kakashi chuckled at the underlying threat before hanging up. Taking a deep breath he let it all out as he searched the fridge for some leftover teriyaki yakisoba. His body visibly slumped as he put it in the microwave to heat up.

"I wonder if he'll be okay in Nawaki's dramatic walls," he mused to himself.

Hopefully well.

* * *

**Psycho-Pandabot**: Okay I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that I have so many stories. And one day I shall finish them all. *sighs and sits down on the floor*

**Naruto**: *pats my back* Its okay Psy-chan. You'll get them finished you just have to manage your time better.

**Psycho-Pandabot**: *nods and smiles* Yeah. I'm horrible at that. Maybe I can do it!

**Naruto**: That's it! Please review so Psy-chan has more confindence DATTEBAYO!!!


End file.
